The Power
by Amaris-Wulfkyn
Summary: Gipxeon is new to Organization XIII. She wants to know about her past, and what's going on in her present. Her problems are never ending, but she has loyal friends to stand beside her along ther way.
1. Confusion

_**Part I - Confusion**_

I sat with my back against the cold, white metal wall. One leg was pulled up to my chest, my left arm keeping it steady. The other leg fell limply over the edge of the metal castle, the cloak's black bottom flapping helplessly in the feeble breeze. I kept my dark hood up to hide my face as my emotionless eyes stared into the dark sky of the World that Never Was. My mind was searching through file after file. I needed answers, answers that no one would give me.

I wanted to know where I had come from. What my past was before my life in Organization XIII. Yes, I was new to the Organization. Number XIV: Fourteen. You'd think, since everyone else knows who they once where, that I should too? Wrong. I could never start up a conversation about it without my words being completely dropped or ignored. I've brought it around to Axel, the fiery element who found me, but he doesn't go far.

He says that I was 'discovered' during a particularly nasty electrical storm. Which is extremely strange, seeing as the Castle never gets storms or any weather. He'll stop, and say no more. I've mentioned it to Number I, Xemnas, but he says I should find the rest for myself. At least Axel_ tries._

It's all making me frustrated, so I sit alone and think to myself. I'm beginning to become fearful of my past… and for my future. So, I let the moonlight wash over my black clad body, the gleams dancing on the leather. The moon calms me down; soothes my aching soul. I'm glad of the place Xemnas decided to make my living quarters, because there was an open balcony leading to the spot which you could see heart-shaped moon clearest. I like to stare up at it, and just let my mind fumble through what it wants to. The others say I'm very much like Saix. I suppose they're right; he is very interesting, and we do share many interests in common.

Releasing my grip on my leg, I unconsciously began to touch the markings on my left hand. The streaks forming from the tips of my fingers, only to end an inch down on each one; like talons. Two oval shaped symbols on the spot below my pinkie and index; like pads. I felt power within me, a hungry power that was slowly growing ravenous. A small voice in the back of my struggling mind often whispered strange things to me.

_'You're so much like and animal; a hunter of the night. And you know it. Vicious temper with deadly claws and teeth as your most adored weapon.'_

_Shut up._

_'But you can sense it too! I know you can. It dwells inside; you just need to release it. Feed that hunger; satisfy the yearning.'_

_I said to shut the fuck up_

_'Very well then,_ Whelp of Toxins_. I shall return.' It used emphasis on my formal name._

I was beginning to doze-

"Gipxeon?"

The familiar voice shook me back into consciousness. I hid my ungloved hands. Ears twitching, I snapped my head to face the intruder of my living quarters. I wasn't surprised to see Axel's insanely green eyes beaming at me, though his face was twisted in slight concern. His lanky body was bending over and his head was inches from mine, so I blushed weakly at my friend and turned to gaze back at the moon. I nodded my return greeting, refusing to speak.

"Are you alright? You look upset, and you've been like that for a few days," I had never heard him speak like this to anyone besides Roxas. He sounded so worried about me; so… distressed by my behavior. I just shrugged my limp shoulders, avoiding his gaze. I've wanted to explain things to him but I wasn't sure how to begin. I saw in the corner of my amber eyes as he lowered himself beside me. Our leather bound arms brushed together slightly as he settled himself, long legs stretched out in front of him and his hands behind to prop himself up. I let my bent leg fall so both our feet where in the same position. He was still staring me down;

"Don't lie to me, brownie, you know I can tell." I winced. I didn't like it much when he called me 'brownie'. I'm not sure if it was the blonde streaks in my chocolate brown hair, or just the fun of making me cringe. Everyone knew not to bother with my temper, but Axel always pushed it. He always knew how to get under my skin without actually forcing me to beat him to a bloody, messy pulp. My mood snapped suddenly.

"You know damn well what's wrong with me, Axel!! You know I can't control these shitty… emotions!! Every moment it's something different, something I don't want it to be. Something that scares the hell out of me!!" I wanted to throw something heavy at him, but at the same time I wanted to cry. Again, my personality changed, and I did let the tears escape. Not only from the cruelty inflicted to my friend, but also the pressure of mood changing. And the intense weight on my shoulders.

Axel had jumped backwards with eyes stretched wide from the sudden comments flung at him. But it had happened before to him, so his alarm didn't last long. When I suddenly melted into tears, he was at a loss of what to do. He was always being pressured by the others that Nobodies could feel absolutely b no /b emotions, but loving Roxas and having a bipolar friend told him different. Very gently, he lifted his arm and let it fall lightly over my shoulders. I let my sobbing head fall close to his neck as he embraced me. Like only a true friend would do. Without warning, the tears disappeared. I was back to my normal, calm self.

My mind seemed to adjust too, as I realized I was leaning against Axel. My face flushing red, I sat up, sighing awkwardly. Axel didn't mind the departure of my head, because he understood. There was a long moment of silence.

"That ain't the full reason, is it?" his soft whisper came from beside me. I could tell he had moved his body to face me.

"No." my simple reply.

"Then what is it?" I didn't answer. He placed a long-fingered hand on my shoulder, and I looked up into his stern face. "C'mon, Number XIV. You know I can't stand to see you like this. Just let me hear it; that's what friends are for." I liked his voice when he was calm. It was somewhat rough, but incredibly soothing to hear. I released a sigh. I wanted to tell him everything, but I didn't know how… So, I shook my head gently, telling him physically by my actions that I just couldn't at the moment. He removed his hand from its perch.

More quiet then came for a few minutes, before something beside me b i clicked /i /b and I turned my head to see the redhead pulling a cigarette to his mouth. He took a long drag on it, and let out the smoke in a fat, billowing cloud. My stomach gave a bizarre jerk as I inhaled it, and I gave him a nasty glare,

"I've told you not to smoke in my room," My words where firm as I gave the hidden command silently, trying my best not to get angry. Axel looked at me for a moment, holding the smoke between his fingers. Apparently, he didn't get the hint, and took it once again to his mouth. My temper threatened to flair up once more, but I instead focused all my concentration on the small, white paper. Using my mind, I distorted the particles the man was breathing in. I forced them to instantly drench themselves in an incredibly toxic liquid. I've done this to him before, and he knows the only way to change the smoke back to normal, and end the torture, was to drop the cigarette. Axel began to cough violently, and he flung it over the edge of my balcony. As soon as it left his hand, the wheezing quieted. I laughed loudly at him.

"God, woman, why do you have to do that?!" He rubbed at his throat, eye brows pinched together in the shock of sudden agony.

"Because this is my room, so I can do what I like. Because I've told you before NEVER to light one of those in here. Because my element is i poison /i . Because..." –I grinned coldly- "...it's always funny."

He looked ready to lunge at me.

I giggled even louder.

That ticked him off. I saw him smirk, and then there was a brief moment of him colliding with me, my arms flailing to grab hold of his spiky red hair and yank it out. Subsequently, the redhead had me pinned to the ground by my back so that he was above me. He had my arms held by my sides. Axel's knees locked my legs together. All I could do was wiggle and squirm in the bondage.

My mood was changing again, I could feel the clinch in my stomach; I was becoming somewhat hyper and energetic, opposed to my outburst moments ago.

Axel planted a wild grin on his face when he realized he had me completely trapped and I wasn't going to try anything stupid with my element.

"What now?" he crooned at me, giving me an incredibly smug look. I wiggled more, not being able to wipe the smile off my face. I was looking around desperately for… something, when I noticed his face had gotten closer to mine. It was then that I realized what an extremely embarrassing position we where both sitting in. I was flat on my back, short, dirty-blonde hair sprawling out behind me, completely unable to move and flushing insanely. He was on top of me, completely engulfing me in his presence.

Something unknown glittered in his intense teal eyes.

I then switched silently to minor panic.

i Shit, pull yourself together! Axel's a forceful guy; if he was going to do something, it would have been a lot quicker, and rougher, than this/i How the hell could I possibly be thinking this?! He was my friend, u and /u I knew he was head-over-heels for Roxas.

I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't quite understand why I then tried more frantically to free myself from his grip. i God damn, he's so strong/i

"What the hell do you want from me?!" I gasped.

"An explanation. I have to watch out for you, y'know. You're like a younger sibling. So how am I supposed to care for you when you can't tell me why you're so depressed? Got it memorized?" He poked at his temple, freeing one of my hands.

I sighed. He was right, and he was my closest friend. He needed to know. "Fine, you win. I'll tell you…" –he grinned triumphantly- "…but, you'll have to take me to get some ice-cream tomorrow in town." That wiped the superior look off his face.

He sat up straight, and I struggled to regain my former position. Again, there was silence for a long while. I couldn't help but grin at the proud feeling radiating from him.

With a tired groan, Axel summoned a dark, whisking portal beside him and stood up. More than likely it led to the redhead's room. I opened my mouth to say good-bye, when he interrupted me.

"I'll take you to town tomorrow, but I get the whole truth. And Roxas is coming." Apparently, that ended the conversation because he stepped through the portal, and it closed silently before I could spit back a no.


	2. Just Hangin'

_**Part II – Just Hangin'**_

Axel could tell something was wrong with his friend. It bothered him to no end. As he dismissed the portal he had just stepped out of, he thought silently to himself as he wandered spontaneously around his bedroom about what it was Gipxeon would talk to him about tomorrow.

Sitting on his bed, he pondered. More than likely it would be more questions about where she came from. Number XIV was highly interested in that, which was unusual for all members of Organization XIII. He remembered how he could care less about his past, and only happened to stumble upon it one day. But with all the work recently, his mind was clouded and he couldn't think of what it was at the moment.

After a quick shower, he looked at his small digital clock. It flashed 1:53.

_Damn._

He flicked off all the lights.

The redhead undressed and pulled into his pajama pants, plopping down with a huff onto his bed and staring up at his dark ceiling for a while. Axel ran his long fingers through his spiky, ruby hair. He wanted to think, but he needed rest from today's work.

Suddenly, he remembered he hadn't seen or talked to Roxas today and he needed to ask the blonde of their meeting tomorrow. Reaching to the table beside his bed, he fumbled for his cell phone in the dark, clicked it open, and dialed in the other boy's number. Axel knew Roxas wouldn't be too happy at being called at two o'clock in the morning. The other line picked up after a while,

**"H'llo?"** came the irritated and sleepy voice of Roxas.

"Hey there, Foxy."

**"Axel! Hey, what's up? I haven't seen you all day! I was kinda worried that you might've accidentally set your hair on fire again."**

"I've been hanging out with Gipxeon for awhile." There was silence. Axel could only guess that Roxas was perplexed, so he quickly added; "Somethin's up with her. Her emotions are swinging more than usual, so I just went to keep her company. Gippy's been really… by herself lately."

**"Ooh; solitude. Well, I hope she's ok… Did she talk to you?"**

"Not much, but she did the cigarette thing again," Roxas chuckled. "She also forced me into agreeing to take her into town for some ice-cream tomorrow. She said she'd talk to me about the whole deal if I did. But I only agreed to it if you would come."

**"Hmm," **Roxas pondered.** "Suppose I'll go. I haven't talked to Gippy myself in awhile. You know, me and her didn't really… click at the start."**

"Yeah, I know. But that's alright; I can tell she still likes hangin' out with you."

**"She never even looks at me if I'm not with you."**

"Oh, stop bitching, that's her job. Anyways, meet me outside of my room at about 9 in the morning, 'kay? We'll meet up with Number XIV after that. Got is memorized?"

"**Yeah, alright. See you tomorrow, Axel."**

"'Night, babe." Axel heard Roxas huff at the name before he turned off the phone.

Sleep hadn't come easy that night, but when it finally did, his eyes snapped open to find light pouring in through his opened curtains, and his body drenched in a cold sweat. He rubbed at his eyes and sat up sleepily. For a moment, he mused over what had awakened him. Not the light, it never does. The sweat? Why the heck would _that_ wake him up? Perhaps a drea- Time!

He glanced quickly over to the clock; 9:13

_SHIT!!_

Axel jerked on a ragged pair of blue jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt (he was going out for nothing special, so there was no need for the usual dark cloaks), and stuffed his phone inside his pocket. Forgetting he could teleport, Axel jogged to the door and pulled it open, preparing to run briskly down the hall. He had also forgotten that he had invited someone else, until he stepped out of his room.

There stood Roxas, looking just as beautiful as ever. The redhead stopped in his tracks, and grinned. The smaller blonde boy turned his piercing blue eyes to him, a slight frown on his face. God, it was so hot when he looked at him like that, even if it was slightly menacing.

"What the hell, Ax? Its 15 passed 9! You'd better be glad Gippy's all locked up and emo'd in her room or she would have snapped on you!" Roxas pointed accusingly.

"Whoa, Roxy, she doesn't even know I had set a time!" That lightened up Roxas a bit, and the blonde let Axel ruffle his hair before he opened a portal and the pair stepped through.

It was always weird going through those things. The black engulfed you, and you suddenly felt pressure from all sides. At the same time, it felt as if you where falling, but not helplessly. Axel concentrated on one spot; the front door to Gipxeon's living space. Of course, when he stopped to look around, that's where they were.

He ran a few fingers through his hair before walking up to the door. Noticing Roxas fiddling with his jacket, trying to get it straight, Axel turned to him.

"Wadaya doing?" Axel scrunched up his eye brows.

"Hey, me and her don't like each other that much, ok, so I'd like to at least look a bit nice." Roxas patted out his hair. Axel couldn't help but chuckle and kiss the blonde's cheek lightly and link their hands together before turning back to Whelp of Toxin's quarters.

"You know, she could care less about what you look like," He knocked loudly on Number XIV's door with his other hand.

From the strangely quiet seconds that followed, Axel could tell they where both straining to hear Gipxeon approaching the door. Of course they got a shock when her door was pulled opened and she stood there with a simple, brown tank top that extended below the pockets of a pair of tight, kaki long-shorts. Axel flushed slightly when he realized something; he had to admit that she looked very pretty.

I couldn't help but smile warmly when I opened my door to find my friend and Roxas holding hands lovingly. I shifted my worn down shoulder bag quickly and pushed myself out of the door, turning briefly to lock the entrance to my living areas.

"I suppose we're ready to go?" I asked in my smooth voice, still smiling. Roxas nodded, returning my greeting, but Axel looked confused.

"How did you know we where meeting at 9?" he questioned me.

"I guessed. I see it was a very good guess, too." I forced out a small chuckle. "Well, lets get to Hollow Bastion; I haven't had anything sweet in forever."

It didn't take long to get into town. We had all decided on walking, to give us extra time to catch up with each other. Roxas, I noticed, talked a bit more than when I saw him last. He seemed keen on talking mostly to me, which I was puzzled with at first. But it came to me some time later, when we neared the city. Roxas knew that we didn't quite get along. All he was doing was trying to make the journey comfortable. Axel was considerably quiet.

I had observed that my mood didn't change much when I was with my friend. As soon as the redhead had departed the other night, I went immediately back to constant change. I couldn't control myself. My temper had even flared so high that I had considered- well… something I shouldn't have thought of, but another swift on come of confusion had taken away the notion. I had felt like ripping out every bit of short hair on my head. Now, though, I was completely fine; laughing at Roxas's jokes, occasionally poking Axel softly in the side, just to see if he was still alive. A small yelp would confirm it._ Ha! Axel's ticklish._

We had long since found the ice cream parlor. I was finishing off my first, Roxas was on his second, but Axel hadn't even bought one. I eyed him curiously.

I sat back, satisfied, when I was done. Roxas looked at me with an astounded look, setting down the clean stick that was once his third Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"You're only having one?"

"I have a small appetite. It was really good, though. Cookie dough is my favorite." I smiled at him. Axel announced that he had to use the restroom and walked away. So, I leaned forward to Roxas. "So, why are you so talkative to me all of a sudden?"

"Well, I just wanna be friend, y'know? It's not like I have many back at the castle."

"What?! I can't believe you! I would die to get as little attention as you do every time I step foot outside. I suppose that's what I get for such a likeable personality." The last comment plastered a grin to my face.

"HEY GUYS!!!" I whipped around to find a blonde Demyx staring me in the face, leaning against his blue sitar.

"Oh god, you see what I mean Roxas?" I laughed, and waved happily at my other friend. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, well, a new record store opened up in town. I had stopped by your room to see if you wanted to come but there was no answer." He explained, his blush unnoticeable except to my keen eyes.

"Yeah, Axel and Roxas took me out for ice cream. Well… I sort of bribed Ax into it." Chuckling, I shifted in my seat as Demyx sat where the redhead had just been.

"Speak of the devil, here he comes now." My friend pointed as Axel came around a corner. He grinned and came back to the table to prop his elbows on Roxas's shoulders, and cradle his own head in his raised hands.

"What's up, Demyx? Come to bug the hell out of my Gippy?"

"Leave him alone, you hot head. Dem's not bothering me." I scolded before Demmy could retort. "Come on, let's go for a walk. It's only a bit after ten."

"When are you going to explain things to me, Gipxeon? I can't stand the wait anymore." Axel muttered to me as we all got up to leave.

I sighed deeply and dragged him to a small alley way as Roxas and Demyx went ahead, unnoticing our disappearance. "I suppose now will do." My head fumbled for words, I didn't know how to explain to him the way I felt.


	3. Sexy Zexy?

_** b u i Part III – Sexy Zexy? /u /i /b **_

After we had caught up to the others and walked for what seemed like hours, just peeping into random stores every now and then, I had to look back on what I had said to Axel. I told him how confused I was, how the emotions where making it even more difficult. How something was just missing from everything.

How I couldn't stop i _thinking /i _.

Shit, my head hurt _so_ bad from just i _thinking /i _ all…the…damn…time!

I wasn't even positive that I wanted to know about my past, anymore! I just wanted my brain to stop throbbing from all the rummaging it had done in the last few days.

When I began to show physical signs of my need to stop the pain (holding my head, and scrunching my brows), it was Demyx, who had pulled up beside me, that took quick notice and turned to face me.

"Gippy, what's wrong?" the blonde's voice was laced with concern as he forced us to a stop. Too much concern.

"My… head…" I trailed off. Ok, the ache was growing. This couldn't be coming from all the thinking I had done. No way. This needle-like pain was too intense, and it was all too quickly increasing. There was a weird smell in the air, and I held on tighter to my hair with both hands. My face was swallowed in an insane wince.

"W-huh?! Gipxeon?! A-Axel, Roxas! Something's wrong with Number XIV!!" I could barely hear the alarm at my friend's yelling for the other two to come back, because they hadn't noticed the two of us stop walking.

Everything was beginning to spin in weird colors; some I had never even seen before. My mind was beginning to flutter off, like a dying leaf caught in the wind. I was starting to feel slightly hysterical. It all felt somewhat familiar. I remember mumbling something, my feet leaving the ground, and Demyx's distant voice telling someone to hang on. Everything sort of… faded out around the edges into darkness after that.

_ i 'How did you like that little display back there?'_

_What the hell did you do to me?!_

_'Just trying to find an interesting way to be able to talk to you, dear.'_

_What?! I don't want to talk to you! And don't call me that._

_'Too bad, because I'm here now and you need another good lecture before I let you go.'_

_No. I refuse to discuss anything with you._

'_HA! Its not like you have a ch-' /i _

"Are you sure we shouldn't have called an ambulance, or something? Or even gotten Vexen to look at her?"

"Jeez, calm down man. Some idiot probably had some creepy, deadly, and illegal drug out somewhere around. I'm pretty sure she gets like that around toxic stuff, which is the reason she gets all pissed when I smoke. It just got worse because the drug was so strong."

"Oh my gaawwd, Axel, imagine what would happen if she ever got drunk!"

The voices had awakened me some time ago without their noticing, but I couldn't help but chuckle at what the Demyx-sounding tone had said. Though, I probably should have just lain still instead of turning around in the bed because there was a lot of shuffling and, before I could realize what was happening, I was being smothered by a very tall, slightly muscled body.

"Demyx?" I grunted when I finally unlatched him from my waist. Axel was standing beside my bed, while the blonde had his knees folded underneath him and he was sitting next to me. Roxas was sitting up in a chair by the nearby window. "What the hell happened?"

"Well, you said your head was bothering you, then you got this weird… blank look on your face. Before I knew it, you had just fallen over backwards!"

Axel butted in, looking utterly delighted that I was ok, "Dem had already called us over. Roxas got to you first and caught you before you hit the ground. Oh! And Demmy said you muttered something."

"Yeah! Right before you keeled over, you said in this barely audible, raspy voice 'Sleep'." –my eyes widened; I knew where that statement had come from- "I nearly had a heart attack."

I forced my body to sit up, the soft feeling of the thin, light blue sheets sliding down my legs. Even after the description of pain my friends had given me, I was feeling completely fine; almost like I had just awoken from a surreal dream. I flicked my amber tinged eyes to Roxas, who was gazing at me but still unmoving. "Roxas? What the freak, dude, why're you so quiet? You wouldn't shut up at the parlor."

"You scared the fucking shit out of me, Gipxeon…" He frowned and looked away.

I didn't see that coming. Neither did Axel. He leaned up and looked over at Roxas, "Whoa. I've never heard something like i _that /i _ come out of your mouth before, Rox."

"She's like a big sister to me, ok? I was just so worried that something had happened to her." Roxas muttered. I turned my attention back to Demyx as the redhead went to cuddle the other blonde.

"What's the time?"

"It's almost five-thirty in the morning."

"What?! How long was I asleep?"

"Well, you've been out cold since 3 o'clock yesterday."

I fell back onto my pillow and groaned, commencing to rub my eye sleepily with my left hand. Demyx, still sitting on the bed, let his head also fall onto the empty space next to me, nestling it up at my side above my hip. I ran my fingers through his weirdly shaped, dirty blonde hair.

Demyx and I shared such a close friendship; we had so many people point out that we should be a couple. I could imagine that, but he was still too perfect as a friendly companion. He had his annoying moments, but my Demmy was always there for me when I needed him and the other way around.

I felt him poke me gently in the side. He was grinning widely at me, his head sitting up again now. "Want something to eat? I'm sure I could make something up quick…"

"No. I'm not hungry. But I do want to get up and move around a bit. Wanna come along, Dem?"

He nodded happily, and bid Axel and Roxas good-bye as they vanished into a gloomy threshold. I groggily got up, gathered up some new, clean clothes, and changed in my bathroom. I came out messing with my hair as I approached Demyx. He, being the odd delight he is, patted it down roughly when I got near.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you: apparently we got a new member sometime in the middle of the night. I haven't met her yet, but Xigbar says she's real shady so far." He piped up as we wandered down the hallways. I was shoeless, stepping lightly on the ball of my feet, my heels about and inch from the ground, but he had on a speckled pair of blue Converse.

"Cool. Maybe we'll meet her while we walk." Although, I really didn't care at the moment about meeting anyone new. I was watching the 'uncolorful' floor spin past as I moved.

The journey through the white castle was very quiet. Weird for Demyx, I know. I suppose he picked up on the fact that I just didn't feel like speaking presently and walked silently next to me. But he did entertain himself by taking my hand every now and then and swinging it loftily through the air a few times, making me chuckle. i _He's so easily amused. /i _

We where passing by the library when I heard the raised voices.

"Get away from me, Larxene."

Oh crap, not her again. I rolled my eyes and cut our path to the large, elegantly carved doors. Fortunately, they were open and I could see clearly inside.

Another of my good friends, Zexion, was sitting on a small seat, flipping through an extremely thick book, his amethyst hair falling into his face. He was looking extremely pissed. Leaning over behind him, with her face twisted in a smug grin, was the cockroach-looking Larxene.

"Aw, but don't you want to put that stupid book down and hang out with me?" She said in her sickly girly voice.

"No, in fact, I don't. Just because Axel turned gay on you doesn't mean you can try and get down i _my /i _ pants." I wondered, then, if I should go in and help out poor Zexion before things got out of hand, but a dark shadow looming at one of the shelves closest to him caught my eye. I couldn't help but look at it, but instead of a shadow, there was a girl about my age watching me. She flicked her eyes over to Larxene, and then waved her hand in a silent signal to stay put. I nodded in understanding, and locked my arm around Demyx's as we stood there.

"Who said I wanted up your pants just yet, Zexy? I just wanna cuddle for now."

Zexion slammed his book shut with a loud thunk and stood up, turning to face Larxene with a deep air of loathing. "What the hell do you want from me? Why would I want to do anything with you around? Get away from me."

Larxene got up and walked over to him, putting one hand on her hip and the other reaching up to flick away some of Zexion's hair. He smacked it away roughly. "Ow! C'mon, you can't say you don't want me too. I want you to see my pretty face." She had a smug grin on her face.

"Why would anyone want to look at you?" I was startled to hear the voice of the orange haired girl as she pushed herself forwards. "You look like some sort of bunny eared, dolphin voiced… bug."

"What?! You stay out of this, you little shrimp! This is between me and Sexy Zexy here." He winced as if hurt by the pet name.

"Don't you call him names he doesn't approve of, bitch. Get away from him." Larxene didn't like that at all and turned to face the younger girl.

"Excuse me? You're the one saying no nicknames. Don't you tell me what to do, I'll get as close as I want to Zexion."

The girl had closed in to the yellowed haired woman, and, at Larxene's retort, slapped her clear across the face. It made a sickening sound, and I wouldn't have been surprised if Number XII's skin hadn't been smeared off.

The next thing I know, the girl and Larx had flung themselves at each other and where rolling on the ground. I didn't see any blows being thrown, but by the yelps and screams coming from the flurry, I knew there was something happening. Zexion just stood there, shocked and not knowing what to do. I had rushed over to them by now, and so had Demyx. He managed to snatch Larxene by the hood of her cloak, and lock her arms by her sides. I struggled with the other girl but was able to grab hold of her neck and keep her still on the ground by sitting on the redhead's stomach.

"Get that idiot out of here!" I commanded Dem roughly, who nodded and struggled to take a bloody nosed Larxene out of the library before anymore damage could be done. The one I had pinned was silent, but stared at me with an intense death glare. I gave the look right back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I loosened my grip on her neck, but kept her still. I noticed there was a bruise welling around her eye and a small hint of blood was forming at the corner of her mouth. "I guess you're the new person, or you would have stayed clear of Larxene. You should _never_ pick a fight with her; she might end up killing you!"

"I was getting sick of her messing with Zexion. I'm not putting up with it." Her voice was tougher than it had been moments before. At the sound of his name, the Schemer came and kneeled down beside us.

"You should have just let me taken care of her, she bothers everyone. I know how to handle myself." He said weakly.

"What's your name, girl?" I asked.

"Moxina, and unless you want another fight, I suggest you keep comments like that to yourself."

I growled, "Seeing as I'm of a higher rank than you, I'll call you what I like. Now get off the ground and go clean yourself up before the Superior comes down here and tells us all off." I unstraddled her and stood, huffing in annoyance and moving quickly to the door where Demyx now stood, Larxene-less. I turned and waved briskly at Zexion and Moxina, who was next to him.

As I met up with Dem, I heard the new girl say something,

"Would you like some help?"

Zexion spoke, "No, I'd rather just be left alone right now."

There was a hurt silence.


	4. Assassin's Mistake

_**Part IV – Assassin's Mistake**_

The weeks dragged on slowly after the library incident.

Apparently, Xigbar had been hanging upside down somewhere outside and heard the commotion. Xemnas found out some time after that, of course seeing as Xigbar has an unusually floppy mouth, and had given Larxene and Moxina a stern lecture. It must have scared the hell out of the newer member, because she refused to even get near the blonde for days on end. Larxene, of course, continued to taunt the poor girl.

As the days limped on, Moxina began to lighten up towards me, though the others still didn't seem to keen on getting to know her. We began hanging out more and more, until we were very close friends. The place we met most was the library, and it was becoming like a ritual for me and Demyx (he only tagged along to 'watch out for me') to meet there early and stay until midday. We would then meander back to do our own thing for the remaining hours.

I could see the way she side glanced at Zexion. It wasn't unnoticeable; the way she would try and get us to sit closer to him. Not that _that_ needed doing; he was already a good buddy and reading partner, even if he preferred solitude. She offered to do things for Zex too many times. 'Here, I'll hold those books for you. Would you like me to find that one for you?' Sometimes it bugged me, and I _know_ it pissed him off. But he owed Moxina for sticking up for him against Larxene, so he kept his mouth shut.

I had learned a lot about her in our days together. Her formal name was Shadow of the Unknown. Of course, her element was darkness-or shadows, if you like- which is why she was often called 'shady' by the local _comic,_ Xigbar.

Today, I was meeting Moxie(as she was now called) in our usual spot. Sadly, Demyx couldn't come with me today because he had an assignment to fulfill. It was a simple task, so I didn't worry much about him.

I saw Moxina standing somewhere close to the back rows as I walked in. Zexion was sitting somewhere off to the right, holding up an extremely thick book. She jumped clear out of her skin when I silently approached. That, obviously, made me laugh.

"How come you have to be such a quiet stepper?" She hissed, clutching her chest.

"Because I'm a genius!" I grinned widely, "Now, what's up today? I'd like to get back early, since its already getting late, and so I can see if Dem's back."

"Well, I can't find this once book: _The Tranquility_…"

And so, we searched endlessly for the book. By the gods, it took _hours_. Hours upon hours upon _hours _to search through the entire library! There was no wonder when I heard her screech or huff quietly every now and then. _So impatient._

After a while, the lilac haired man left, leaving us to ourselves.

But, I finally found it. High up on a shelf only I could reach, seeing as Lexaeus wasn't here and poor Moxina was short. I called her over, and held it up to my chest to boast.

"Thank you so much!" Moxina said happily as I handed her the novel, "Now, Zexion wanted to talk to me, so I have to go. Bye, Gipxeon!" She waved, ponytail bouncing, as she bounded out of the library. I gave her slight thumbs up, forcing a smile.

Everyone knew she fancied the Schemer. She was always practically hanging from his shoulders. I should understand why she was so happy that Zexion wanted a private meeting with her, but he had already explained every bit of it to me. So, I sighed guiltily and moved out into the hallway.

The sky outside was pitch black.

Once out of the large area, I shimmied to face the doors so I could close them. Groaning in exhaustion, I turned back around to walk to my room. I didn't feel like opening a portal; I might stop by Demyx's room and bid him goodnight.

I hadn't walked far when I heard footsteps behind me. _Probably someone doing a midnight patrol. _So I stopped, and sighed once again, this time in slight agitation that I was being followed.

"Who's there?" I asked boredly. The footsteps continued until the person was behind me, and I could feel them looming over me. _Might be Lexaeus. _But the voice doesn't come from the shy giant;

"Hello there, Number XIV..." Oh god no, not Marluxia. That stupid perverted bastard would stalk anyone down the hallway, man or woman. I whipped around to face the lightly haired man.

The look on his face was frightening. He was grinning; a smug, evil-looking grin. I knew instantly that I was about to slip into a living nightmare.

"Don't you fucking dare come near me, Marluxia! I swear I'll coat your shitty little eyes in something so fowl, you won't be able to see and you'll want to kill yourself from the pain!" I snarled, backing up. He was rounding on me and approaching in a way that I slid into the wall. The contact startled me. _Oh gods, please _please_ no! _I knew what was coming.

"Hey! There's no need to get violent, I haven't done anything yet."

"_Yet?_" I repeated quietly "I swear I'll do it if you touch me." He was getting closer. I felt the sweat of panic already rolling down my forehead and cheeks. I didn't want to know what the consequences were for attacking another member of the Organization, but after the minor incident with Moxina, I had a hint that punishment would be worse.

"Of course you would," he chuckled sarcastically. He then reached out and gently caressed my cheek. I slapped it away with such brutality, he yelped. "But first, I'll get what I want."

"What?! Fuck no! HEL-!" I was completely cut off as Marluxia snapped, the wild look in his eyes like fire, and a splitting pain rattled violently through the back of my skull. He had pushed me back against the wall so fast that my head had whip lashed, hitting the cold metal twice. It nearly knocked me out cold, but I couldn't let the bastard do anything to me.

He had me completely pinned to the wall, one hand cutting off the circulation from my left elbow and preventing movement. The other hand had shoved my head to one side while he had completely plastered his lips to the dip of sensitive skin of my shoulder. His hand against my lips muffled the startled and panicked cry into a pathetic moan. The pain was forming from my head across my arm and susceptible neck tendons.

With my free arm, I was clawing at the man's stomach, digging my long nails into his shirt. To no avail through the cloth. I tried to scream. To call out desperately for help, but he had my mouth covered. He was beginning to nip viciously, and was moving his ferocious lips up my searing neck and to my jaw.

I would have severe bruises for sure from all of this.

He was growing closer to my lips. I was struggling frantically with all that I had. My legs kicking against the body pressed against me. My hand still swung violently against his hips.

I felt tears of pain rolling down my cheeks now; panic had swept over me long ago.

I felt like giving up. He was too strong for me. I couldn't concentrate enough to poison him. Marluxia had me now for sure.

But then, two things happened at once. Everything went entirely fuzzy and two high pitched screeches deafened me momentarily. Dear god, I'll never forget the screams. Horrific, yet amazing at how someone could produce such a sound in their throats.

One must have come from me, because when I snapped back to life, I felt hoarse.

Things are becoming clearer now, and I realize that I'm not pressed against the freezing wall anymore. And Marluxia isn't near to raping me. In fact, his lying crumpled on the ground.

It took me a moment to take in what was going on around me. I noticed that the Assassin was taking in only small, wheezing breaths with seemingly great difficulty. He was also clutching his sides and by the small whimpering noises he made, I could tell he was sobbing from pain. His pink locks sprawled across his features, so I couldn't tell much else.

Everything came crashing back then. I noticed that blood was beginning to soak into his clothing from where he clutched his right side. I pulled my hands to my face, and saw the tips.

Along the place where the claw-like markings where engraved, was a red liquid.

My eyes widened. In my moment of blackout, I, or something, had nearly killed Marluxia. But how?

I began to open my mouth to call out for help, but snapped it back closed as the severing heat of pain ripped across my face from the corner of my lips. I doubled over onto the floor, hands and knees propping me up weakly. My face fell, and I noticed deep black blood dipping onto the floor from my mouth. _Pip, pip, pip_.

Oh god, oh god oh god!

Marluxia had bitten down _hard_ when I, or whatever it was, had attacked him. Panic clutched at my chest, my stomach retched and emptied itself, and I tried to scramble out and away.

I was bawling out of fear and panic. It was an engulfing feeling. I could sense it everywhere and with everything. I could hear it, see it, touch it, taste it, and even smell it all around me. But I didn't make a sound as I tried helplessly to crawl away. Crawl away and find help.

I inched away forever. All eternity it took.

"Gipxeon?" the heavens spilled everything onto me at that voice. That sweet voice like music "Gipxeon?!"

I pulled up my spinning head. Pulled it up so I could see the angel that had been sent to save me from this living nightmare. _Oh my gods. Oh good god and goddess! _I was mentally speechless. _Demyx!!_

I managed to yank myself up as he ran towards me from the corner he had turned from. I was able to suck the rest of the strength from my body and fling myself into his arms.

Now I was whimpering violently. Crying so hard, it might have drowned me. Demyx was caressing my back hard, ramming his hands through my hair in his own fear and I sobbed into his shirt. I was shaking, but he was shivering too.

"Gipxeon! Holy shit, Gipxeon, what the hell happened?! Blood's gushing from your lip!!!" He pushed me to arms length, keeping his comforting arms wrapped around my shoulders. I could see his fear and concern. His eyes searched me intensely. But I didn't have enough power anymore and I let my legs bend beneath me as I toppled to the ground. I just wanted to lay there and sleep. Sleep forever. Never again wake up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx didn't know what to do. There she was, her face paling, and lying crumpled on the ground. A small pool of black blood was forming on the ground from her ripped open lip. He noticed that she also had a large cut on her arm and numerous hickies and bruises on her neck, shoulders, and collar bone.

He started to lift her onto her feet. Started to take her away with his arm under her almost lifeless body. He needed to find help for her. But she trembled violently, eyes snapping open and staring into nothing. Her lips shivered; tried to part, but the pain kept her back. Gipxeon began to frantically mumble and hum from the deep of her throat. Demyx knew instantly that she was trying desperately to say something.

"What? Its ok, I've got you..." he whispered softly at her.

"M...Ma-" she winced, "Marl..."

"Go on. Marl. Marl who?"

"Mar-lux..." Gipxeon gave an odd shudder and fell even limper, but she was still trying to push out the word. Her hand gave feeble waves behind her that he didn't understand.

"Marlux...ia," she said no more. The dead weight in Demyx's hands grew intensely. She had fainted right then and there.


End file.
